The 21st Century Cures Act was signed into law in December 2016 dedicating new funds to support efforts associated with the Beau Biden Cancer Moonshot Initiative. A key component of the moonshot effort is a call for federal agencies to work together. The initial announcement in 2016 specifically referenced the DOD and the VA health care groups. The Applied Proteogenomics Organizational Learning and Outcomes (APOLLO,) a project arising specifically out of the moonshot activities, directly addresses the goal of achieving federal cross-agency collaboration by bringing together the Department of Defense (DoD), the Department of Veterans Affairs (VA), and the NCI to work together to improve cancer patient lives. The moonshot goals that APOLLO addresses cover the spectrum of cancer research (the NCI component-proteomics/proteogenomics, imaging and discovery) through potentially transforming how patients are cared for within the DoD and VA healthcare systems. It specifically addresses the 2016 Blue Ribbon Panel (BRP) recommendation to build a national cancer data ecosystem by establishing processes, procedures, data commons and collaborations among clinicians and basic scientists across the government. The APOLLO project was initiated in the summer of 2016 and comprises 5 subprojects. Four are retrospective pilots with existing patient clinical information and cancer tissue from the VA, the DOD and their academic collaborators. These projects involve lung, gynecological, breast, prostate cancers. The fifth project (the focus of this proposal) is a prospective trial in multiple sites across the DOD, the VA and their academic collaborators. This project (APOLLO 5) will encompass solid tumors in approximately 8000 patients. Long term follow-up, clinical, imaging, and tissue sampling will be accumulated. Systems are being designed to accommodate these data collections. The focus of this Task Order is the integration of the APOLLO 5 image repository with other existing APOLLO data repositories for analysis. This entails the collection, curation and archiving of APOLLO-associated clinical images (both in vivo and histology images) into an existing public resource, The Cancer Imaging Archive (TCIA), in order to make them available for correlation with the genomic, proteomic, and clinical data in all APOLLO analyses.